Down on Bended Knee
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: It's the day after graduation and Artie has brought Tina back to McKinley High for a date. But what is Artie really up to?


**Down on Bended Knee **

I wrap my arms around her waist "Gotcha!" She squeals, jumps into the air about six feet, then turns around and slaps me on the arm. Yup that's my girl.

"Arthur Bryson Abrams." Uh-oh baby girl used my full name; I'm in deep shi…

"Sorry baby…" All I have to do is give her the puppy dog eyes and sad lip; "You look beautiful by the way." She really does. The moonlight is glowing around her like a halo. Halo – hah – reminds me of Sophomore Year when they did that crazy, on drugs from ex-Mrs. Schuester, spastic, having a seizure version of Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Besides my crazy baby swinging her hair, hurting her head, bouncing around like a kangaroo; I remember how beautiful she looked in that yellow dress.

Anyway tonight she is just as gorgeous; I love her from the red high heels, to the black mini dress, and even further up to the black and dark red highlights pinned to the side of her head. But she never ceases to catch a breath in my throat. She makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world whenever I'm around her. But hey let's just call it my inner – hopeless romantic nerd coming out.

"Artie, babe, you're drooling." I shake my head and frown at her.

"Funny Tee." Well I wouldn't be surprised if I was drooling, ever since the Sixth Grade she has had that effect on me. "But I think you are currently salivating at my brand new red velvet suspenders."

"Oh definitely babe." She nods her head at me and winks. Gosh this girl gets me so well; no matter what we've been through she's been my best friend through it all. She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, ehhh good enough for now; "So not that I don't love being at McKinley the day after we graduate, but why are we here? At night?"

Because night time is the best time; "Because I always wanted to do it at McKinley!" Get ready for an "Oww!" Another slap, so predictable. "I was only half kidding."

I wheel in front of her and she grabs onto my armrests, "You're hopeless." She kisses me, on the cheek again.

"Just hopeless for your love…_Can't get enough of your love ba-by…_" Yes I did just pull out some Barry White…

"ARTIEEEE!" She and I both laugh; I love listening to hear laugh. She doesn't giggle like one of those annoying girls, she laughs from the soul. And girl knows I like a girl with soul.

"_I got you babe._" I want to see how many songs I can sing with the word babe or baby in the title/song…why didn't Mr. Schuester ever assign this topic? It's so easy!

"ARTIEEEE!"

"_Baby's got back." _I maybe pushing the line but there's that smile accompanied by the crimson color that develops in her cheeks when she's really embarrassed.

"ARTIE, baby stop!" She grabs my face and kisses me, this time on the lips. Mission complete!

"I don't know that song Tee…but I love it, can you sing it again?" I pucker my lips; I'm such a smartass sometimes but my girl puts up with me and my shenanigans, that's why my baby is my baby.

"Fine, just as long as you don't sing Baby by Justin Bieber…" That was so three years ago.

"Promise." She leans forward and gives me a shorter still sweet because I'm kissing Tee kiss.

"Yup; Artie, baby stop is my new favorite song." She shakes her head and laughs at my joke. She's the best!

"So what are we doing here Artie, really this time?" I pat my lap and she knows it's time to sit down so Papa can give her a ride. Ohhhh yeahhhh…keeping that safe in my thoughts and pants though.

She leans into my torso and crosses her legs, "Where to my kind driver?" She asks in a stuffy British accent. I love this game!

"To the grand foyer I suppose…"

"Carry on." She smiles and I return it automatically. She just does that to me.

I glide down the hallway passing numerous lockers, "Oh look the locker I used to get stuffed into…" Yeah the good ol' days…like three months ago.

"And there's the one I used to get stuffed into…" The one right beside mine, but they stopped stuffing her when she became a total AGLF – Asian Girl the jocks would Like to….Fantasize about.

I still think she's the reason I got stuffed into lockers, but is it my fault I realized how beautiful she was earlier than they did? Stupid Jocks…

"Well those days are gone." I whisper into her hair; at the same time Tee was the reason I stopped getting stuffed into lockers. One day she finally saw them doing it (usually they'd wait until she was in class) but she caught Dean Richmond stuffing me halfway in when she walked right up to him and went lady crazy on his ass. Let's just say…Dean Richmond never stepped foot into that hallway again…well whenever Tee and I were around.

"Thank the Lord!" See more of that soul that I love about her!

I stop in front of the door I've been looking for, Tina looks curiously at me; "The choir room?"

"Yeah let's go…" I wheel forward and turn the knob to open the door.

When we go inside Tina walks over to the light switch and turns it on. Nothing seems different about it; it's just the old choir room.

"Why'd you…" Before Tina continues I answer her.

"Because you said that the choir room was your peace of mind. It's in the choir room you feel most comfortable, where you can be yourself, and where no one judges you. It's your favorite place in the world." She walks over to me and cups my face placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"You always knew how to finish my sentences better than I could have done myself…" She tugs the bottom lobe of my ear and I smile up at her.

"You too."

She kisses me again and runs her hand over my shoulder, "Want me to play you something?" She walks over to the piano we have sung around so many times but feels so perfect whenever we're there together.

"Absolutely. Like I'd turn down my own personal concert from the Great Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"Blushing Arthur…totally blushing." She runs her fingers across the piano like a pro. Brad and I have taught her well. She looks at me slyly and asks me what do I want to hear?

She plays familiar songs; all from the past glee rehearsals we've done over the years. She even sings a few bars of "I Kissed a Girl" but changed it to "I Kissed an Artie." Let's just say I had to remove one of my blouse buttons because I was so turned on.

"I love you, you know that?" She stops playing and I look at her smiling.

"I love you too, come give me some suga, suga." She pulls me in for a kiss and I can't turn that face down. She's the perfect mix of hot, cute, and just everything I want in a girl. She taps her fingers across my face and then taps my nose, "You're the cutest Artie." I place my arm and chin on the piano and she rests her elbow against the piano so she can lean against it.

"Oh go on!" She grabs one of my hands and we interlock fingers because we're totally romantic like that.

"Okay you play a mean bass and your suspenders make you look sexier than Zac Efron." According to all the blogs he's the new Leonardo Dicaprio so I'll take the comparison.

I swing our hands, "I like you…"

"I like you too…" She leans over and kisses me again. Oh how I have fallen for this girl.

"Shall we play another song?" She's about to turn to the piano when I pull our intertwined hands.

"Nah, there's something I want to do first." She looks at me and returns to her previous position.

She looks so cute when she's confused, "What is it babe?"

"Ask me again…" She looks at me like I'm even weirder which I didn't know was possible.

"What is it babe?" She asks again but that's not what I meant. I move her hand to the keys and place it there.

Looks like I'm going to have to rewind it to three years ago; "I would get down on one knee if I could…three years ago. I said those words to you and you said?" I ask her seriously and her face contorts.

"I said..." She stops blinking and her mouth drops; she remembers.

"Come on Tee…"

She closes her eyes and her voice starts to shake; "Why would you propose to me, you don't even like me."

I reach into my pocket and find the little black velvet box that has been sitting in there for the past three hours but has been sitting in every pair of pants I've been wearing for three months.

"Stop. That's where you're wrong…I knew three years ago. When all that Quinn-Puck-Rachel-Finn-Kurt-Jesse superficial drama was going on that our fights were about genuine things. I got mad at you that year because you were the most important person to me and that someday, like the day after my last day of high school I wanted to propose to you…"

She covers her mouth and sighs, "But why…"

"You're my best friend, You laugh at my corny jokes, you think my suspenders are sexy, you fight off those dumb jocks, you talk in a crazy British accent, you play piano just as good if not better than Brad; don't tell him I said that, you let me act like the smartest ass on earth but you always put me in check baby; even when I know I'm in the wrong and don't want to hear it but I deserve it, and you love me just as much I love you—wholeheartedly." She sighs in contentment, a smile playing on her lips, "Please forgive me because I can't kneel but I ask this better than any guy in Lima could…will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

I open the ring box and her eyes light up at the blue diamond ring, her eyes tremble with tears, "B-but…"

"Blue because it's your favorite color…"

She covers her mouth with one hand and shakes her head up and down, "Yes…yes!" I slip the ring on her finger before she changes her mind. Instead she jumps into my lap and screams excitedly. Did I forget to mention she totally grabs me and kisses the life out of me? If I was able to stand I'd fall weak in the knees from that kiss right now!

"Baby you were supposed to get up, grab my shoulders and kiss me like last time." She shakes her head.

"No that was an I forgive you kiss, this was an I'm marrying you, you smartass but I still love you kiss!"

I laugh when she kisses me again, "Yep, that's more like it soon-to-be Mrs. Tina Cohen-Chang Abrams."

While we kiss another time all of the Glee members come in and throw streamers, confetti, and Brittany actually throws rice on us, uncooked thankfully.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Artie Abrams!" Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Emma Schuester hover beside us.

"Tina aren't you sad you didn't get to bang this while you had the chance?" Of course Puck has to say that…

"Uh no I'm sure she's quite thankful…" Quinn says with a bright pearly smile beside him and his girlfriend, Rachel slaps him harshly in the gut. Quinn and Rachel share a satisfied high five. The two are actually best friends now, who knew three years could change them so much?

Santana and Brittany actually tear up, according to the gossip chain the girls had a crush on me; too bad so sad! Should have got to me while I was still chillin' on the market!

Finn comes over and gives Tina a kiss to the side of her head and gives me a fist punch. He's actually going to be my best man at the wedding, well him and Kurt. Kurt would kill me if I chose his step-brother over him. But Finn's been by my side since sophomore year when he got me out of the porter potty. Oh that reeked!

Mercedes, who helped me pick out the ring, grabs at her best girl friend's hand and compliments how amazing it looks on her ring finger. Kurt nods in agreement since he helped too. We are the Fantastic Four!

We start to hear NSYNC's "This I Promise You," and Mike and Matt, the culprits, force me to start singing. Not really force because this is my future wife to be's favorite song. She sits at the piano bench and I grab her hand and serenade her. Puck, Mike, Matt, and Finn help me sing along. Then Mr. Schuester tries to cut in but Emma pulls him away; "There's only five NSYNC members sweetheart. Don't ruin it."

It was definitely the happiest day of my high school life, one that will go down in the thunderclaps for history!

**Had this story sitting in my computer documents for awhile…it was inspired by the Artie – Tina scene in the Madonna episode where they're sitting at the piano. Then I realized after watching the Theatricality episode the boys I picked to sing NSYNC were the ones that sang KISS. Love how that works out! Please review & thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
